Motion picture projection facilities and other continuous play systems involving tapes or film often utilize open turntable-type equipment or platter systems. The platter system allows the full and complete film or tape to rest in a single horizontal coil on a large platter. In a simplified explanation, as the platter rotates, the film unwinds from the coil center and is driven to the projection heads of a projection system. After passing the heads, the film is delivered to a second platter and the film is recoiled thereon. Such systems are well known in the prior art and more detailed explanations thereof can be found in a number of U.S. Patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,780,959, 3,823,890, 4,030,675 and 4,169,566.
The platter systems, have greatly simplified the projection aspects of film and tape rewind and display Such simplification includes the obviation of multiple projectors and constant handling of individual film reels. The shipping and handling of full length tapes, as opposed to several individually coiled film reels, is disclosed in pending U.S. Letters Patent No. 4,754,878.
It often becomes necessary, however, to replace certain reels of film from the entire feature, or edit certain parts therefrom. Film wear can occur from exposure to various environmental conditions within the projection or play area, and damage can also occur due to system malfunction or human error. The replacement of reels or lengths of film, the editing and splicing of film, or the deletion of segments from the film must be done on a system separate from the platter turntables. Typically, a separate rewind or make-up table is used. The rewind table, or its equivalents, are traditionally basic spindle systems; and consequently, the film must be wound, or rewound, from the platter onto smaller individual film reels. The smaller reels are capable of fitting on a spindle. This transition or breakdown is performed by feeding the film onto an individual reel contained on a rewind or make-up table. Again, the make-up table typically includes a conventional spindle type motor system. A second discrete film reel is then placed upon the rewind table on another separate spindle and the desired film improvements are made. After making such improvements the film is re-spliced together and wound back onto the platter as a single large unitary coil by winding.
The necessity of rewinding onto an individual reel not only is inefficient, but it also allows for human error and additional touching of the film. Splicing of the film, and any handling for that matter, dramatically increase the potential exposure of a film to dirt and other hazardous environmental conditions. Damage may result.